Talk:Vabbi
What exactly is that picture? o.0 Nothing like Vabbi... --Blobulator 17:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) What the... Olmec 17:00, 28 January 2007 (CST) Should it be mentioned that they worship Lyssa? It is a large part of their culture?--Cursed Condemner 17:19, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Probably, considering they have a major festival and temples dedicated to her. --Kit Engel 18:21, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::Where is that shot taken in Vabbi? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.206.83.153 ( ) }. :::Forum Highlands, if I'm not mistaken. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 15:07, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a very nice area. Vabbi truly is the one of the nicest regions in GW. It has the most beautiful Architecture (blue/yellow) and a lot of water. Man...Vabbi Rules! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.206.83.153 ( ) }. how do you get there? there is no instructions on any of these pages on how to get there. :Play the game and you'll get in Vabbi. Follow primary quests, do co-ops... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:44, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::IIRC you must do Moddok Crevice (mission). Mr IP 20:47, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Test Need a way to flatten out the "Has services" column... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :If that's the most useful SMW can get we don't need it. :-P --◄mendel► 09:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, just trying to replace something on the page with more useful data, not necessarily the most useful. Besides, SMW can do your location/table significantly more efficiently (server-load wise) than DPL can. ::Anyways, as another minorly useful example, list of explorable areas that have an NPC to sell stuff to: ::-User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry Pan... I do rather prefer the first one =/ -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::You don't get my meaning. I just can't think of a use case the first table solves. If I want to know what services I can get in the outpost where I am, I look up its article. If I need other services, I map to Kamadan. So the table is,for me, uselss data that clutters up the wiki and thus makes it harder for me to find useful data. :::The second table might be interesting to list on the "merchant" article, but for performance we'd have to copy it anyway, and it could just as well have been generated by DPL, of course. --◄mendel► 10:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm scared... I... I... I... disagree with Mendel? Being serious though, I personally think we should try and use the first table, if at all possible. Apart from anything else, we are a wiki. We document the game as it is, mirite? That table helps document the outposts, as they are. Just my two cents. -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::It is documented. The locations have NPC lists, and that is (pretty much) the info this table is based on. The contention is how it should be documented, and we usually limit ourselves to what is useful to know when playing the game when deciding on the how (and the what, too). So make a case for how that table is useful to you, and then maybe I'll agree with you. --◄mendel► 10:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for remaining open minded, as always. However, upon reading your response, I folded like a napkin. -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Eh, the second table, if anything, is more related to Explorable areas than Merchants. You can sell stuff to Weaponsmiths and Artisans too. The table lists which explorable areas players don't need to be as worried about a cluttered inventory because they can sell their drops without zoning. I wouldn't necessarily put that info in the Explorable area article itself, but the data collected by the table is useful for the purpose I have described. SMW stuff can be cached when performance is of concern, and performance-wise asking SMW about property-related information is significantly cheaper than getting DPL to list pages based on parsed template parameters. I don't really care if DPL has the capability to do it or not when it's gonna be more expensive. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The Vabbi are effusive They're called the Vabbi? I always persumed it was Vabbians, though that seems... awkward. -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think "Vabbian" should be the correct term, as that's what they're called in quests. Jink 21:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::lol, I just noticed Vabbian princes, perhaps Vabbi was just a typo, ty Jink :) -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't it be cool if "the Vabbi" were a powerful order, like the Jedi? ;-) --◄mendel► 01:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol, haven't you seen the "powerfull vabbi" run away, scared of some little Birdies?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nah... that's okay... but... there's no beating Goren and Norgu legging it from about half a dozen Kournan soldiers... I could've taken 'em -->Suicidal Tendencie 08:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC)